Hellfire Peninsula
Hellfire Peninsula is one of the surviving parts of Draenor. It is a pivotal area of Outland that has been the location of many of the most brutal battles in Warcraft history. This is where the other side of the Dark Portal is located. Cities located in its borders include Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'kur. As its name implies, Hellfire Peninsula is a grim place. In regards to topography, well, there isn't much. Aesthetically, the ground looks like it does in Durotar: reddish in hue, and hard-packed. There is one key exception, though -- when you travel on the ground, you note bones cracking and shattering beneath your feet. These would be the remains of the millions of Draenei that the blood-crazed Orcs systematically slaughtered prior to bringing their war to Azeroth. source Hellfire Peninsula -- indeed, most of areas that Burning Crusade will introduce -- will be much larger than what WoW players are used to. Part of the motive for this is to justify the relative speeds at which the upcoming flying mounts will travel. More interestingly, though, is the fact that Blizzard plans to add static PvP elements to the contested areas in the Outland. There aren't many details as to what they will be like, but our host made one thing certain: they won't infringe upon the PvE activities of those who don't wish to partake in them. I.e., don't count on there being much in the way of spillover from these "PvP pockets." (Unless you play on a PvP server, of course.) source Blizzard has announced that Hellfire Citadel will be the easiest instance in the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Hellfire Peninsula Alliance Horde Draenei Human Blood Elf Orc 58-63 Eastern Outland History Hellfire Peninsula was an original part of Draenor before the planet was torn apart by the collapse of the Dark Portal. It remains mostly intact, although parts of it can be seen floating above and outside in the form of smallish islands. Geography Maps thumb|The map of Hellfire Peninsula. Sub Regions Dungeons * Hellfire Citadel Travel Hubs Honor Hold (Alliance) Temple of Sha'naar (Alliance) Thrallmar (Horde) Falcon Watch (Horde) Regions Adjacent to Hellfire Peninsula Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Zangarmarsh 60-64 West Normal Terokkar Forest 62-65 Southwest Normal Quests Mag'har Post * 63A Debilitating Sickness (in The Great Fissure) ** 63 Administering the Salve Reaver's Fall * 61 Return to Thrallmar ** 61 Forge Base Mageddon *** 61 The Heart of Darkness (from Thrallmar in Pools of Aggonar) * 62 Mission: The Abyssal Shelf ** 62 Return to the Abyssal Shelf (Repeatable) Thrallmar * 60+ Hellfire Fortification (PvP) Forge Base: Maggeddon * 61 Burning Legion Missive (Quest Item) Stonescythe Canyon * When This Mine's a-Rockin' ** The Mastermind * Marauding Crust Bursters Zeppelin Crash * In Case of Emergency * Ravager Egg Roundup ** Hellboar, the Other White Meat *** Smooth as Butter **** Voidwalkers Gone Wild Expedition Armory * Decipher the Tome (Quest Item) ** The Battle Horn *** Bloody Vengeance **** Honor the Fallen Spinebreaker Post * The Western Flank * The Warp Rifts ** Void Ridge *** 63 From the Abyss * Make Them Listen * Preparing the Salve Den of Haal'esh * The Road to Falcon Watch (Escort) ** A Pilgrim's Plight * 63 Avruu's Orb (Quest Item) Falcon Watch * Arelion's Journal ** Arelion's Secret *** 62 The Mistress Revealed **** 62 Arelion's Mistress * In Need of Felblood ** The Cleansing Must Be Stopped * Magic of the Arakkoa * Source of the Corruption * The Great Fissure * Report to Zurai * 63+ Wanted: Blacktalon the Savage (in The Great Fissure) Cenarion Post * ??+ Colossal Menace * Demonic Contamination ** Testing the Antidote * Keep Thornpoint Hill Clear! * ??+ Goliathon, King of the Colossi Resources Unknown Wild Creatures * Carrion Birds * Colossi * Eredar * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Fel Reavers * Helboars * Infernals * Oozes * Pit Lords * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Shivan * Voidwalkers * Water Elementals Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Burning Crusade Category:Future Zones